How Come?
by incandescentlight
Summary: Edward left Bella for another vampire. 50 years later they meet again in Forks. How will Edward react to Bella's new family, and husband? How will Bella react to the vampire Edward left her for? My first fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry ya'll, I sadly do not own Twilight, or any other great works of literature by Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter One

BPOV

50 years since Edward had left me again, 49 years as a vampire, wow, had it really been that long since I had my heart ripped out and stomped on? It still seems as though it just happened, even though it's been a long time, too long.

Just as Edward, Alice, and I had gotten back from Italy he had left again but not for my safety but, for some other vampire chick! He had said that she was what he needed now, the witches name was Nicole.

-_Flashback-_

Edward and I were sitting in my room and once again he seemed distant, just like before he had left. Oh, God no he can't leave again I thought. Just as I was frantically thinking, his Godlike face was in front of me and he had every kind of emotion flashing across his face.

"Bella", Edward had started, "I've met someone and I really like her. Her name is Nicole and she's a vampire too. Just us two are leaving tomorrow because, the rest of the family couldn't bear to leave you. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm breaking up with you."

That's when it hit me. Edward…….leaving…….Nicole……..break up……..he likes her. That's it, I just snapped and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Get out." I had whispered in a deadly calm voice. He had just looked at me surprised. "Did you not hear me?! I said get out you cheating s-o-b!!! I never want to see you again! How could you, I just saved you from the Volturi, the Volturi Edward, and you pick now to do this!!" I just yelled it as loud as I could right in his face, and he ran. He never was good at sticking around explaining the hard stuff. Then I just fell on my bed and let the agony, pain, depression, anger, and every other kind of emotion have me. _How could he, _was my last thought before slipping into a restless slumber.

-_End Flashback-_

But now, MANY years later, I was okay. I had a family, I was a vampire, and most importantly I had a husband. My gorgeously handsome loves name is Aiden, and we have been married for 45 years.

Now, once again I am back in Forks, Washington the place I consider my home, the place I will always consider my home, where I had so many happy and depressing memories, where I found love, and lost it, where I 'died' and found life again in the form of Aiden. I felt completely whole as I pushed my car faster passing the, _Welcome to Forks, _sign. I sighed, _It feels so good to be home, _I thought before once again resuming my drive to my one true connection to my human life, Charlie's house.

**Hey! Should I continue this story or….. start something new?? This is my first fanfic so I really don't know how it sounds! Please review for me!! Love ya'll!!!**


	2. AN, Sorry!

**Sorry!! Just a A/N!**

**Hey guys... just having some technical difficulty... I will try to post a new chapter by tonight!!!**

**Thanks.**

**Mackenzie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry ya'll, I sadly do not own Twilight, or any other great works of literature by Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter Two

I parked two streets away from Charlie's house. I gracefully slid out of my black Audi convertible, and started to sprint over to Charlie's house. I felt so free running, having my mahogany colored hair whip in my face, it felt like flying, only without the wings. I knew I was milliseconds away from the house, as I turned the corner I experienced a burst of joy but, that joy soon turned to despair. The house that I spent the last years of my human life in, with the man I called my father, was gone. Nothing more than a burnt piece of earth, I sank to my knees and my breath came in gasps. _How could it be gone? _I questioned myself multiple times. And what about Charlie, where in the, _Oh no! Where is Charlie, where is my father!!_ But, even though I knew I didn't want to admit it out loud, my father was in a place he should be and a place I would never get to, heaven.

My shoulders started to heave with dry sobs and I felt cool arms wrap themselves around me and pull me to their chest. I immediately knew who it was, and cowered into my husbands embrace, while I continued to sob, and all he did was stroke my hair and whisper into my ear.

When I finally got control over my sobbing, I looked up into the glorious face of my husband, Aiden. He smiled a smile, my smile I always told him, and kissed me gently on the lips. He pulled me to my feet and I took one last look at the place where a wonderful house once stood, and where bare earth now stands. We walked gently over to my car, and he opened the passenger seat door for me, I pouted, he knew I liked to drive. All he did was chuckle and get in the driver's seat and speed out, already hitting 100 mph. He grabbed my hand in his and turned the radio on, while speeding down the road to our new family's house. We pulled up in front of the house, well mansion, and I gasped, it was gorgeous!

The house was a gray stone color with two white pillars in front. The door was a deep chocolate brown and the windows seemed endless. Light was pouring out everywhere and I noticed how much space there was. We pulled up right in front of it, on the swirly (lol) driveway and he swiftly came around to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you, Mr. Harris", I replied, faking manners.

"You're quite welcome, Mrs. Harris", He said, faking along with me.

I just giggled at him and held his hand as he opened the door.

"Nobody's home yet, they gave us about a two days head start so…." He trailed of suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. I just giggled and smacked him playfully on the arm, while he ran his fingers through his pure gold hair. Suddenly, he pulled me into a long, deep, kiss and whispered against my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too", I whispered quietly.

When we broke away, I looked around trying to find our room. Once I made it to the third floor I found it though. The door was black, and was the second door on the right. I pushed it open gently and smiled at the inside. The walls were, crimson, and the carpet was white, and in the middle sat a black bed with a crimson comforter. There was a closet and bathroom that had been added onto the room also. I threw myself on my bed, and before I could even turn over cool arms were around me.

"Do you like it", he questioned me.

"Of course I do, it's exactly the kind of room that's both of us. Especially, if you have my stereo and c.d.'s……" I said. He just smiled and pointed to the far corner of the room, and there of course sat everything I had asked for. I kissed him on the lips and sighed, I was so happy! I rolled over and took in everything about the man I love. His messy gold hair fell in his topaz eyes, and his angular features gave him the look of a god. But, when I thought he couldn't get anymore perfect, he smiled. My heart melted and all I could do was smile back, I looked down at my wedding band and sighed happily again. It said on the inside,_ Always and Forever. _

"Always and forever", Aiden said.

"Always and forever", I promised.

With that I leaned in to catch his cool lips with mine once again.

**What did you think?? What do you really want to happen in the next chapter?? Please review!! Love ya! Also, do you think I should do Aiden's point of view? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sorry ya'll, I sadly do not own Twilight, or any other great works of literature by Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter Three

I turned over in my bed to look at the alarm clock, it read 6:30. Oh, dang, I thought. I leaped out of bed, much to the annoyance of Aiden, and got in the shower. When I came out I went into my vast closet and tried to decide on a first day of school outfit. Hmmmmmm………

I pulled out a short, white, strapless dress with a white bow tie ribbon thing in the front. I put it on and slipped on a pair of gold, peep toe, wedge heels, and a chunky brown bracelet and a goldish leaf necklace. I curled my hair, so it cascaded down in chocolate ringlets, and put on just a little bit of mascara, and lip gloss. I exited the bathroom and found Aiden sitting there waiting patiently, looking like an innocent child. I just giggled at him and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. We entered his blue Bugatti Veyron and started the drive to Forks High.

It took us about 2 minutes, because Aiden was driving, we pulled into the parking lot and he opened the door and grabbed my hand. As soon as we entered the school everyone was staring. All the girls at Aiden, and all of the guys at me. I showed Aiden where the office was and walked in to see a short, plump, middle aged man at the desk. I noticed him eyeing me and decided to check in on his thoughts,

_Dang…she's so fine! Wait… bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!!!Teacher and student, not good! But look at her I mean, huhhhhhh…… _

I shivered with disgust and grabbed my schedule from the perverted old dude.

We went throughout our day, until it was finally lunch hour. Both Aiden and I walked through the double doors, and got our unneeded lunches. While we were looking around the room for an empty spot, I noticed 6 inhumanly pale and gorgeous people looking at me with wide eyes.

"Cullen's", I hissed.

The unknown girl sitting with the Cullen's glared at me and I dished it right back. She backed down pretty quickly, mostly because I have never lost a glaring contest –snickers-

And continued to mutter curses in her head. I scanned over the faces and minds of my once to be family and stopped on the one I had least wanted to see. Edward. All he did was look at me wide eyed and I smirked but, deep down I hurt. I knew he didn't want to be with me but was it really that necessary to look at me like that? I sighed and took a seat at an empty table with Aiden right beside me.

"I can't handle this", I whispered in his ear and he nodded looking down at me lovingly. I got up from my seat and dumped my tray, without a last look at the Cullen table I walked outside. As soon as I was sure no one could see me I ran for all I was worth, but the place I ended up in was most unexpected. The meadow. Or it used to be called Edward's and mine meadow. I laid down in the tall grass and let my mind wander to days when I was human, and things weren't so complicated yet.

**Hey!! What did you think? I think in the next chap I might do Aiden's POV just for fun!! Well…… R&R!! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sorry ya'll, I sadly do not own Twilight, or any other great works of literature by Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter Four

EPOV 

I drove my silver Volvo into the Forks High parking lot, and slid out the door. Nicole grabbed my hand, and pulled me to her first period class. I sighed in disgust, why oh why did I have to leave Bella? Now, I was stuck with this for eternity.

Don't get me wrong, she is very beautiful, and….. Well that's about the only reason I got with her. She looked nothing like Bella; she had long blonde hair, topaz eyes, and a body any model would kill for.

I couldn't be with Bella anymore and Nicole just happened to be visiting, so I seized the opportunity and got with her and left Bella. Nicole had numerous times asked if we could get married but I think she knew as much as I did that I didn't love her for her mind, the girl was lucky if she could form two intelligent sentences. It didn't help either that my whole family hated her or thought about how that could have been Bella, every chance they were near me.

I walked Nicole to her first period class and she kissed me on the lips. I went through the day hearing nothing important except the constant buzzing of students talking about the new kids. In every mind they were always fuzzy and I never got a clear picture but, I was quite curious on who the brunette was.

Lunch period came and I walked the lunchroom with Nicole. We got our tray of food and sat down with our family, well my family. Everybody just glared at Nicole and cursed at me in their heads for the first 15 minutes of lunch.

Alice, though, came bouncing up and down and blocking her mind from me.

" Alice", I growled, "Why are you blocking your thoughts from me?"

"Oh, no reason", she sang.

Just as I was about to reply the cafeteria doors flew open and in walked the new students. My whole family gasped, they were just like us, vampires. There was two of them, a male, and female. The male was quite handsome, he was tall, and had blond hair. But, that's not what caught my attention, it was the brunette walking next to him. She was absolutely gorgeous, she put Rosalie to shame, and that was saying something. Her long chocolate hair came down to her waist, she looked to be about 5'6", and was slender but curvy. All in all she was perfect. She turned around and her wide, innocent, topaz eyes found our table.

She caught sight of us and hissed, "Cullen's."

I was surprised to say the least that she knew our names but, when I looked closer at her she had some similarities to someone I once knew……… Oh no. It was Bella. Nicole started to glare at her and Bella glared right back. Nicole immediately backed down and Bella smirked. She went and sat down at a table with the blond man and I couldn't help but wonder if this was her boyfriend. A surge of jealously shot through me as I saw him put his arm around her. She whispered something into his ear and without a backward glance at us she left the lunchroom.

APOV (Aiden) 

I watched Bella leave and then turned my attention back to the Cullen's. I threw my food away and went to go and sit down at their table. Bella had told me all about the vampire family that had used her, hurt her, and broken her heart.

I sat down and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Aiden, Bella's husband." All of their eyes went wide with shock and I smirked. Did they honestly believe someone as beautiful, loving, caring, honest, wait wow got to get back on subject!! Well anyway their look was priceless.

"Why don't you come over to our family's house after school and we can explain everything?"

They nodded their heads in agreement and I went to the parking lot to find Bella on the hood of my car looking deep in thought. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. She stiffened at first but when she realized that it was me she looked at me and smiled. My heart melted and I leaned down to kiss her, her lips were so soft and full, they were addictive. Just as I was getting more into the kiss I felt myself being pulled off of Bella and being thrown across the parking lot.

BPOV 

I felt Aiden leave my lips and looked up to see a very angry Edward looking at me. I was furious. How dare he rip my HUSBAND away from me? I just lost it, I threw myself at him and started to hit and slap anywhere I could. Emmett pulled me off but not before whispering in my ear, "Sweet moves!!"

I wiggled out of his grasp and ran to Aiden; he was just getting up and looked ticked. But, I just distracted him and it was once again just me and him. I pulled away to look in his smiling face and pulled him to the car. On our way out of the parking lot I threw the confused looking Cullen's a dirty glare, and snuggled closer to the man I loved.

**You like?? I did!! Well review por favor!! **

**Love…….. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, GUYS!!!! **

Chapter 5 

EPOV 

I just stood there like an idiot while Bella and her husband drove away. All of my family was screaming in their minds and I was trying to ignore it. Nicole turned to me and asked, "Who was that?"

"Just someone who I knew a long time ago, dear."

"Oh, hey do you think you could buy me a new car, I mean you haven't bought me one in a whole week…."

Blah, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't even paying attention. Nothing else mattered except for my Bella, no…. not my Bella, his Bella. And even just thinking that made pain rip through me like fire. I had to get her back, and if I couldn't, I could try.

BPOV 

Aiden pulled up in front of our house and opened the door for me. I smiled up at him through my dark eyelashes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wouldn't have that though and pulled my lips towards his. When our lips collided it was like fireworks going off, when we both pulled away I sighed contently and grabbed his hand.

We walked into the house together and headed towards our room. I laid down on the bed and felt Aiden lie down too. It seemed like hours before one of us spoke and when he did I jumped a little.

"Are you okay Bells" he questioned me.

"I don't know. It's just hard seeing them and her, when I know he has her because he cheated. But, it's also a relief because it brought me to you." I turned up to look into his godlike face and saw nothing but love and passion.

"I love you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I love you too." I answered back.

Just as we were getting lost in our own world, the doorbell rang.

"I bet you my next car that I know who that is", I grumbled, as I disentangled myself from him.

He just grabbed my hand, pressed his cold lips to mine, and started to walk us downstairs. I exhaled slowly and opened the door. Guess who stood there. Cullen's. Who woulda thunk it, I thought sarcastically.

**Sorry it's so short guys, but I have like 15 minutes to write this!! I will try and update ASAP but I'm not making any promises! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! **

Chapter 6 

BPOV 

I faced the vampires who had broke me once again, and glared. They seemed a bit taken aback by this but I was far from caring. Who were they to even look at me like they knew me…?

"Can I help you Cullen's?" I asked in a deathly calm voice.

Alice spoke up, "We just want to talk to you Bella."

"Oh, now you want to talk Alice?"

"Please, Bella", she used her puppy dog pout and I couldn't help but give in.

"Ok, Alice come on in."

She and the rest of the Cullen clan walked through the door and took a seat on the couch. I followed but instead of taking a seat next to Edward, I plopped down on Aiden's lap and leaned against him while he wrapped his arms around me. I saw Edward's eyes narrow a little bit and I put a smug smile on my face.

"So, what do you guys want to know about everything?"

"Well, first", Alice started, "Who changed you?"

"Aiden."

"What", Edward roared.

"Yup, the first time I asked him, he loved me enough to do that unlike you", I shot him a death glare and he just glared right back.

"How long have you been married", Alice piped in.

"45 years."

I turned around to beam at my gorgeous husband and give him a deep passionate kiss. Emmett cleared his throat and I just turned back around smugly smiling. The new Cullen then turned to give Edward a kiss, obviously trying to make me jealous and when it didn't work she just sat down and pouted. I laughed out loud at her stupidity and didn't mention out loud that I no longer felt that way towards him. The only thing that I felt towards him when I looked at him was disgust, pity, and anger; it seemed that he couldn't get it through his fat skull that I DIDN'T LOVE HIM!!!! I loved Aiden deeply and truly, and nothing anyone ever said could change that.

"So, how have all of you guys been doing since your imbecile of a brother left me??"

They just looked down ashamed and didn't say anything. I was getting angrier by the minute and if Aiden wasn't holding me right now I was sure someone would have a broken nose…. And quickly.

"Well," Alice started, but was cut off by the new Cullen.

"So you're the white trash human that Edward left for me", she said it so simply while looking at her nails.

That's when I lost it, my eyes turned black, and before she could say Bella, I lunged at her….

**You like? Review!! **


	8. Chapter 7

**I am so, so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! But, with school, and everything else, it's hard! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I flew across the table and tackled her from her spot by Edward. I punched her in her face, hearing a sickening crack, and anywhere else I could lay my hands on. I was livid, how dare this whore, who may I remind you cheated with a man in a relationship, call _ME _white trash. I would've beaten her until she was black and blue all over but, I was pulled off her by none other then Edward himself.

"Bella, what the heck was that!" He asked me disbelieving.

"That was your girlfriend getting her ass whipped for opening the hole in her face," I spat back. All of the Aiden and the Cullen's, excluding Edward, started laughing out loud. I smirked at Edward and he just glared.

Meanwhile, Nicole was moaning on the ground and clutching what appeared to be her nose. I started laughing hysterically, I mean she can talk trash but she can't dish it, priceless.

"You know everyone," I started, "I feel like this is one of those moments where I need a picture, to remember all the happy times we've had together!" Everyone grinned at me and Alice pulled a camera out of who knows where.

"Here ya go, Bella." Alice said.

"Thanks Alice." She beamed. I snapped a few pictures of everyone, and took about a 100 of Nicole on the floor. Ahhh, the sweet smell of success, all in a days work. I chuckled.

"Well, I know everyone is having such a lovely time, but I think that you guys should get home now. But, if you want I don't mind if you come back tomorrow." Everyone nodded their heads, agreeing with what I had said. They got up to leave, and I gave each of them a hug, and said goodbye.

"Bye, Alice, bye Jasper, bye Emmett, bye Rosalie, bye Mr. Unfaithful, bye Bitch!" I called to each of them happily, and earning a few glares in the process. They pulled out of the driveway and I closed the door.

"Well, that was entertaining." I turned to Aiden and he smiled at me.

"You know, you should be thanking me for all of those self defense moves I taught you, Bella." He pouted.

"Oh, Aiden how can I ever repay you for teaching me how to throw a punch?" I pleaded sarcastically.

"Well…," He started, "you could give me a kiss to make me feel better."

"Hmmmmmmm. I'd have to think about that." I stood with my finger on my chin pretending to contemplate.

"Well, I guess since you've been a good boy…" I ran over to him and pressed my lips to his, he responded eagerly, and I didn't know where I began and he ended. I pulled away 'breathless' and looked at him. He had the happiest smile plastered on his face. I knew then, that even if Edward passed through hundreds of fiery chasms, to get me I wouldn't go. Without Aiden my life was incomplete, I needed him like the blood of a big grizzly bear (LOLJ). I pulled his hand and he followed me upstairs, everything was perfect.

EPOV

OMC!!!!!!!!! Where in the world did my Bella learn how to fight like that!? I could hear my families' thoughts circling in the back of the car.

_Alice: Yay! Bella is back! My best friend! And, maybe now we can dump that trash Edward calls a girlfriend…_

_Emmett: I would pay money to see that again, I'm still laughing inside about that…good times, good times, -sigh-_

_Jasper: Wow. Wow. Wow. That was amazing!!! Who knew our little Bella was all grown up and could kick Nicole's ass…_

_Rosalie: Does my hair look ok? Hmm…of course it does! I'm Rosalie ,Duh! _

_Nicole: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She ruined my perfect face!! How could she! If I could cry, I would be!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_

Wow. If I knew Nicole was like this when I first got with her, I wouldn't have. And, of course now I wish I had my beautiful, Bella, safe in my arms. I had to get her to understand all of what happened all those years ago, I just had to. If I didn't, well I'm not going to think about that yet…

**What should happen next? I need ideas!! Review!**


End file.
